Forever Yours
by Katana227
Summary: A justice league Fanfiction. Rated R. Not suitable for minors or the weak hearted. Main pair Superman & Wonder Woman. With Metropolis under constant alien attacks. Superman finds it troubling to know the dangers of his desires and duties. Will Darkseid's plan succeed in conquering the earth and destroying superman, or will the Justice League save both?
1. Prequel: Coupled

**Note: Story not intended for minors or the weak hearted. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC Comics all rights go to or are reserved by the creators ****_William Moulton Marston, Joe Shuster, Jerry Siegel _****and many more who created the characters of Justice League.**

* * *

**Prequel: Coupled**

In the filtered light of the full moon.

The shimmering glow created an outline of two enthralled figures. The cracking of ice and desperate gasps slithered throughout the open area within the Fortress of Solitude. Heavy pants and erotic moans blended together in harmony as they pound against each other with strong despondency to be closer. "Ah, Clark!" moaned a covetousness heroine.

The man of steel partially controlled his senses, managing to place a slither of gentle arousing pecks along the side of his lover's neck, whilst he continues to thrust the way he recently found she liked. In turn, the champion of the Amazons, trestle her slender fingers through Superman's jet black hair as she arched her back, forcing her hips at an angle for deeper penetrations, causing Diana to lock her legs around her desire's powerful thighs. "Diana," he whispered lustily in her ear and she without fail, melted further into him. _'Great Hera!'_ she mentally plead as her warm glossy coated fingers clawed into Clark's upper arms, fraught to keep the position.

"Please don't . . ." Diana begged unable to finish the sentence as her core and stomach began to fill with a never experienced type of pleasure causing her mind to go blank. The slight angle in ice beneath them gave Superman the leverage he needed for his fierce lover and her soon to be orgasm that he aimed to keep close to the verge of his own, with each deep slow thrust, that bit by bit began to pick up speed.

"I won't." he promised with as much strength he could muster. Burying his head in Diana's soft but strong neck. Soon the Amazon found her hips nestled upon Clark's succulent thighs, she knew she would devour whole if she could. Clark slipped one hand around the bottom of her waist as he hovered above her—feeling the hot sharp contours of her nipples against his own.

The only thing keeping their genitalia from drying out was the deep crimson cape of Superman's uniform that tangled through, around and over the pair as they coupled. With the heat building between them, the need to think rationally decreased. Knowing the chances of Clark impregnating the demi-god was close to zilch but still his hungry desire for her caused his dominant side out. Aware of her strength, he knew she can handle his full strong controlled thrusts that caused her to gasp and yelp out as he felt both his and her body quiver.

He loved to hear her call his name in ecstasy and scream in pleasure. It was a side of her he knew no other man would ever be able to see. As he Superman will only be able to completely loose himself within her, without her breaking beneath him, something he knows will give her, everything they desired. "I'll never stop, not unless you want me to." Clark declared.


	2. Chapter 1: Metropolis (Pt 1)

**Author's Note to Reader:**

**Hey guys it's me again. I'm so excited to write and finish this fanfic. What can I say I so ship this power couple, in my eyes they're perfect for each other! Sorry it's a little short but I kind of have to work on some other writing but at the same time I was eager to show you my readers how much I want to keep this going. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Part 1**

"Smallville!" growled a voice.

Clark stopped typing on the keyboard and glanced up. The voice of his beloved never seemed to amaze him. "Yes Lois?" he purred with a smile on his face. He knew that face all too well.

"Didn't you hear? There's an attack downtown and Wonder Woman's there! We need to be the first to get this."

Clark retorted, "I doubt we will be."

"Not if you don't move your ass we won't!" She howled before turning her heel and exiting the building. The red haired Johnny didn't seem too happy in the way Lois treated their colleague.

"Don't mind her, she's a little cranky."

"Gee what gave you that idea?" he remarked and this caused both Johnny and Clark to pick up their valuables and head towards the elevator.

As Lois hitched a taxi, she ordered the Spanish driver to take her to the address she had written down on the back of her contact card. Glancing at the window she noticed Clark and Johnny staring at her surprised. She smiled and waved at the males at the taxi pulled away from the curve and headed towards the direction.

However at the opposite side of the town.

*.*

_SMACK!_

The sound of a fist making sudden impact caused the ground to shake. The force of the action, created a small hover of air to fan away from the two. The cybernetic man glanced at the Amazonian with amusement. As she rushed towards him, high in the air, her fist pulled back ready to launch. Before the impact Metallo opened his chest with a smirk. "Die woman!"

His attempt at weakening the Amazon, was a surprise to him, as he was sent across the air instead of up. He slammed through a nearby water tank before crashing down into the many rows of metal containers that lay upon one another throughout the shipping bay. Diana landed on the ground before him. "Stupid man, as if that will work on _me_." she growled as she slammed her foot into the shin of the robot before lifting him up by the throat.

"What? You're not Kryptonian?" breathed Metallo and those words caused Diana to smirk.

"I am Amazonian." With those last words between them, she relaxed her fist she had ready to thrust through his skull and dropped the unconscious mercenary on the ground. Wrapping her lasso around her attacker she heaved him over her shoulder and wandered away from the spilling water and towards the centre of the docking bay ready to take off until the sound of a slamming car door pulled her attention from the sky before and to the area behind her. As excited footfalls pounded towards her, whipping out her sword, she pointed the blade at her unexpected attacker's neck.

The surprised famous reporter, Lois Lane, held up her hands in fear and surrender at the Amazonian's sudden reflex. Diana realising she's a woman with little to no threat, placed her sword back upon her hip. "Sorry about that. I meant no harm." Diana apologised knowing it wouldn't sit well with her if an innocent sister of her knew world was killed by her hand.

"Really?" asked Lois as she raised a brow and pointed at the unconscious Metallo on her shoulder. "That's not what I see."

"He attacked me first." defended Diana.

"I certainly _don't_ doubt that." retorted Lois. Before Diana could form a remark of her own, at a rather disrespectful woman, she was immediately interrupted. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions . . .?" she glanced the Princess's attire, from her black blue armour boots to her silver armoured knee guards, exposed thighs. One piece suit of red, silver and black-blue armour. Followed by her armoured wrists above the black blue band that stretches from her hand to her shoulder. Lois noticed the five point stars here and there, upon her uniform but aimed to not question - figured it meant 'Champion'. "Wonder Woman, was it?"

Even to this day that name confused Diana. Where she's from, all women were like her, strong and fit for battle. Here she's the odd one out. Something about how women are supposed to be the lesser class or forcefully weaker or something. _'I still don't understand how Clark lives in this world?'_ she thought as she attempted figure out a way to answer that question. "Yes."

"Great!" beamed Lois.

"Wait! What are you doing?" asked Diana suddenly surprised by the recorder shoved into her face.

"What does it look like getting an interview." retorted the confused Reporter. This caused Diana to only look at her with confusion.

"Don't you think you're coming on a too bit strong Lois." said a commanding voice. A voice Diana knew all too well. The women turned to the sound of the voice and stopped. Superman elegantly descended down towards them and stopped right beside the Amazon.

"I thought that's how you liked me?" she mused and this caught Diana's attention. She moved her hand towards her sword locked at her waist. Clark caught onto her intentions and vastly caught the Amazon's wrist as it snaked around behind her back. Purposely avoiding being seen by the reporter should she try to run. She stopped not because of his Iron grip but because she was sure he didn't want to make a scene.

"That's where you're wrong. I like it better when you don't try to kill yourself." he remarked with a teasing tone that caused something deadly to bubble and boil within the Amazon. This sensation caught her off-guard. She's never experienced anything like this before. _'What is this?'_ she wondered, _'what am I feeling?'_

"Are you sure? Is that the only reason you always came to my rescue?" she remarked with a risen brow as she crossed her arms. _'Sorry Lois, you broke my heart. Now it's time for me to break yours.'_ he thought sadly, even now the thought of her hurting her pained him.

"Yes." This word caught both of them off guard but Lois eyes became pained. Lois knew she still loved Superman regardless of whom she's married to but to hear it out loud did nothing to quell the ache within her. _'You loved Superman Lois, _not_ Clark.'_

Diana remained quiet unsure if she should kiss him or comfort him.

Before she could even begin to say anything. The Kryptonian spoke, "Now if you don't mind. We're going to take Metallo back to where he belongs."

Lois nodded in understanding, "Of course."

"Take care," said Clark as he turned himself and Diana away from the Human woman. With one last glace at her she spoke.

"You too, Superman." she declared as both he and Diana took to the sky and flew towards the prison. "You too." he heard her just barely whisper.

* * *

**As you now know Diana is now noticing the strong feelings for a man she never expected.**


	3. Chapter 1: Metropolis (Pt 2)

**Author's Note to Reader:**

**Okay now I'm going to show you guys the next part of Chapter 1 which I wanted to shove into Pt. 1 however, I was just a little weakened by the amount of work that was set before me. After all writing, two fanfics and three other full-length novels plus my assignments really gets to you but anyway here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Part 2  
**

Back in the apartment, Clark rented.

"Care to explain to me what _that_ was all about?" he demanded. Diana crossed her arms and legs purposely avoiding his gaze as she glared at the kitchen counter to her left. "I thought I told you _not_ to get into trouble."

That's when her head turned back to him. "I didn't get into any trouble. He attacked me!" she defended for the second time that day. _'What is with everyone?'_ she thought. _'Surely there's a such thing as self-defense?'_.

"What were you dressed in your uniform?" he asked, scanning her attire before he glanced at her face. Seeing her glaring at him he returned it.

"_No_ I was in a disguise like you suggested."

That caught Clark by surprise before his voice softened. "Are you telling me he just up and attacked a random woman walking in the street."

Diana only nodded.

There was silence before she spoke, "I was only defending myself. You said to live among the others we had to blend in with them. I tried Clark, really I did but he—" began Diana as she stood and pointed at the far small shutter window as if Metallo was standing right there. Beyond that window was lightly the sound of cars, trucks and taxis that boomed throughout the darkened streets of Metropolis.

"It's okay Diana, I understand." his gentle words soothed her and she only weakly smiled at him. Feeling a little saddened that she let him down. The guilt burnt through her but regardless this is something that she knows she'll have to handle on her own—without her superman. "Okay, now that's out of the way. What do you want to watch?" he asked as he moved over to the .T.V.

"What _is_ there to watch?" asked Diana, curious as to what types of recorded plays are available.

Clark still in his uniform, knelt down and opened the cabinet draw that held all of his most valued and treasured movies. "Well there's Planet of the Apes, the Heat, Resident Evil, The Man of St—" Clark stopped at the last movie that the Humans had created for him and shoved it quickly back into the draw. "You know what never mind why don't we go out tonight?"

Diana was surprised by that reaction.

"Are you sure?" she asked now a little curious.

Clark stood up and pushed her towards the door as he spoke, "Yeah of course, there's a new movie playing at a theater nearby." Diana rooted her feet in place and this surprised Superman as he could no longer push the Amazon. He could tell she was going to ask about the other movie he would speak about but instead continued to speak, hoping she would forget. "Anyway, I promised I would take you to a movie soon didn't I?" He continue to push her again but this time Diana let him before she rooted her feet in place again.

This surprised Clark.

"We can't go." she said.

"And why not?" Diana whipped her hand over to the small bowel beside the door that held more than one pair of glasses knowing Clark would most likely toss them aside should the need be. She clasped the black thickly framed glasses in her hand and turned back to Superman who regarded her with confusion. Placing the glasses on his face he finally understood and she smiled.

Immediately that smile faded before it turn into worry. "Wait? What did you tell your boss?"

Clark smiled, "Simple. I was lost along the way." Thinking back to it now Lois did give him a hard time when he returned to the Daily Planet. Johnny on the other hand wasn't so hard on him he secretly that he too was lost.

"Talk about a pain," he had said, "I mean Lois could have given us a copy of the address."

"I agree." he had said than after the afternoon passed and his work was done he changed back into his uniform and headed home. Only to find Diana sitting on the couch in her battle uniform as well staring a fashion magazine she picked up.

"Earth to Kal-El." waved Diana in his face as she aimed to pull him back out of his trance she found him in for a few moments. Clark blinked back to reality and glanced at Diana only now realising he was recalling today's event. "Are you okay?" she asked with her hands upon her hips as she raked his face with both confusion and worry.

Clark straightens up and clears his throat. "Fine. Why don't we get changed. Head out and go watch a movie and maybe dinner later."

The thought of food made Diana happy that was until she thought of one thing she would miss. "And shaved ice too?"

Clark nodded with a smile. "And shaved ice too."


	4. Chapter 1: Metropolis (Pt 3)

**Author's note to readers:**

**Sorry I took a while to update guys. I've written tonnes of chapters for you guys. I've just haven't had internet for a while plus my computer decided to break. So trust me both my books, writing of fanfics and my assignments have been a little delayed. Though I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Part 3**

Once the two were dressed and ready.

They left the apartment hand in hand. With a taxi pulling up, Clark opened the door for Diana and immediately jumped in after giving the driver the address for their destination. Hours later and the movie swung by in gore, guts and ever devotional love. Diana and Clark wandered the street after the movie had finished.

"So did you enjoy it?" asked Clark genuinely concerned about the Amazon's feedback.

"I did. However must they perceive _all_ women to be physically weak? I'm sure there are plenty of your women strong enough to wrestle a man and perhaps win."

"True. There are. But normally men of my world don't like to be out done by a woman let alone by a bunch of them." That stopped Diana as she unthreaded her limb from Clark's and stopped. Crossing her arms she raised a brow and glared at the Kryptonian.

"What?" he asked shyly, "It's true."

"Ah, Men." Diana muttered. Clark only shrugged and smiled playfully, this gave Diana a sensation of warmth which in turn caused her to smile as she rolled her eyes and linked her arm once more through Clark's as he led the way back to his apartment. The sound of something shaking caused to two to stop once more and regard their surroundings in suspicion. "What is that? An Earthquake?"

"I'm not sure. Hold on." Clark scanned the surroundings with his x-ray vision only to see an armoured being flying right towards him through the founding brick wall that separated them. Not giving enough time for Superman to react. He was sent high into the air before landing into the opposite building.

"Clark!" called Diana as she glanced at where her partner had landed. Turning to her attacker she kicked of her heels and stood ready to attack. The familiarity of this action only made her all the more graceful. "You'll pay for that." she threatened and the green armoured masked alien who only held up her hand motioning for the Amazon to attack.

Diana launched herself at the intruder who dodged and blocked her attacks.

Clark on the other hand managed to wake from his short unconscious state. Sitting up he pushed aside the bricks that tumbled over his shoulders and onto his waist. "I didn't expect for him to pack a punch." Hearing the sound of punches and grinding metal of blades being blocked by braces. Clark jumped to his feet and flew towards where the Amazonian and the alien were continuously battling, furiously.

Diana's wrist was caught by a metal wire. With the tension present she stepped in and yanked at the wire, pulling the alien forward who flipped and tossed a gas bomb at her. Diana not used to the exotic components began to cough before collapsing on the ground with heavy muscles and fainting. "Diana!" Clark called as he punched the alien that spun before being sent into a nearby wall. The alien didn't go down as it managed to climb upon its knees after his collision against the building brick wall.

Superman took to the air, with both fists, sped towards his enemy only to be surprised by the sound of something spinning. Turning, he was caught by weighted metal wires that slung around his arms causing the Kryptonian to crash into a nearby pillar. On his knees he attempted to brake it only to be shocked by the rippling pain of electrocution that caused his vision to blacken here and there. Feeling weak and defenceless Clark noted another alien had joined the first.

They removed something from their utilitybelts and tossed it towards Clark who soon breathed in the gaseous air before feeling his muscles become heavy and unresponsive he passed out.

The moment Clark and Diana had come too they still remained in the abandoned warehouse where the fight ended only to be glared down by a bunch of men who regarded the Amazon with hungry desire. "I told you she'll wake boss."

"Yes, you did. Now this just may be fun." The leader stretched out his hand that that's when Diana acted in twisting his wrist before throwing him across the room.

"Or perhaps not." retorted the Amazon as she stood tall. Clark breaking the feeble ropes around his wrist stopped and stood beside Diana who glared at the rest of the men. Taking her stand she spoke, "Bring it on. I'm in the mood to break some bones."

This caused all the men to stop what they're doing and regard the strong woman in fear. Dropping their weapons and hopping on their vehicles they vacated the premises. Diana relaxed and Clark smirked. "Serves them right for threatening a beautiful woman."

"Serves them right for threatening any woman." Diana replied. "Now what?"

"Now we search for Batman." spoke Superman.

Diana turned to her partner and asked, "But where do we begin?"

"Washington."


	5. Chapter 2: Washington (Pt 1)

**Chapter 2 - Part 1**

"I for one would like to know _how_ they slipped through my stationed defence andriods." spoke a stern Batman as he eyed the monitor behind Cyborg.

"Are you sure they didn't use a boomtube or something?" quizzed Flash as he eyed his teammates. Cyborg and Cornel Trevor glanced, surprised, at the red and gold suited hero. "What?" asked Flash as he looked between Cyborg, Cornel Trevor and back again.

"That is possible," retorted Batman. 'Something I have considered,' he thought, 'unless . . .' At that moment the grey sliding door slid open revleaing Wonder Woman, Superman, Green Lantern and Aquaman who arrived for the sudden meeting.

Everyone who entered, regarded the group curiously, whilst Batman stood and sauntered passed his comrades, his mind set on a new objective. "Batman?" asked Diana as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

The Dark Knight glaced at the Amazon, at the corner of his eye, no that she or anyone else could tell with his lead lined mask. Batman hid the smirk that threatened to rise at the sight of Superman's jealous expression whilst eyeing angrily his girlfriend's hand. "If you know something, please, be sure to inform us. No heroic stunts _okay_?" she asked firmly her blue eyes piercing his.

"If I know something." retorted Batman as he walked away from his newly arrived allies. Both Green Lantern and Superman crossed their arms. Glaring at the direction of their collegue who soon disappeared behind the metal sliding doors at the end of the room.

"Where does he get off speaking to a lady like that?" muttered GL as he continued to glare at where Batman once was.

"I agree." mused Superman.

Diana didn't hear the mummering behind her but knew the boys didn't move, instead, she frowned at the two men over her shoulder. "What are you two doing standing around?" she growled. Turning this time to fully face a surprised Green Lantern and a shamed Superman, crossing her arms the same moment the men unfolded theirs. Hastly they turned from her fleeing further to the conference room.

Wonder Woman took a few steps forward but stopped casting one last concerned look over her shoulder at the double sliding door Batman entered. The grey sliding doors of the conference room began to slowly close – teasing her gaze, momentarily, before the doors completely shut – she walked towards the table, taking her seat beside the moody Man of Steel.

Before the meeting began, Diana leaned over to Clark even though there was no reason to. His hearing was perfect. She asked, "What's the matter _now_?"

A "nothing" is all she recieved in return. Once everyone was seated minus Batman the briefing quickly commenced.

"Now as we've just discovered, members of our league are being attacked. First Flash at Star City, then GL and Aquaman. Last but not least, Superman and Wonder Woman in Metropolis." spoke Cyborg as he continued, "The finidings show that these attackers aren't human or rather _aren't_ of Earth nor are they alone." Several images flashed before the group upon a large screen that presented Green Lantern and Aquaman being attacked in Japan whilst on a mission to investigate the strange readings near Okanawa. Then there's the Flash battling the figures in the same strange uniform Diana saw before lastly there was Wonder Woman and Superman flashing across the screen, walking arm in arm before they were attacked.

"Way to go _Superman_!" preched Green Lantern as he punched his fists randomly before him. "Another point for the _males_!"

Superman placed his head in his hand. Diana raised an eyebrow glacing at the now embarressed Superman. While everyone in the room other than the power couple eyed GL with a blank gaze except for Cyborg that is as he glared at the Intergalactic Peace Keeper. "_Anyway_ . . ." Cyborg frustrated started once more, "these attacks aren't random—"

"Nor are the unusual high energy readings," added Cornel Trevor as he moved to stand beside cyborg with a remote in hand he flickered the slide to an image of a red blinking light that hovered over the central remote Pacific ocean. "These energy readings _here_ are especially _high_."

Diana gasped and eyed Trevor with fear. He didn't meet her gaze. "There has to be some mistake." Diana avowed wide-eyed.

"Only I wish it were."

Diana clenched her fists shattering the wood beneath them. "Diana!" shrieked a concerned Clark as he threaded an arm around his tense lover.


	6. Chapter 2: Washington (Pt 2)

"Diana!" called Clark as he hovered behind his furious girlfriend as she stormed passed the citizens of Washington who regarded the two with both awe and excitement. Cameras flashed and fingers were pointed. The two were oblivious to this scene and the scene they created.

Only when a blond haired woman with brown eyes jumped out in front of the man of steel. Who stopped his hover and floated gently to the ground, his eyed the deadly Amazon as she wandered towards the end of the pavement where cars drifted left and right. "Wait!" he pleaded. Wonder Woman turned over her shoulder with sad eyes and mouthed "I'm sorry" before flying away – towards her home.

"Excuse me, Superman." said the girl. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I'm a _huge_ fan! Would you mind signing my shirt?" Before Superman could chase after Diana, he was thrust upon by several more women who wanted their blue superman shirts, with his family shield of 'hope' as he was told, plastered upon it. He glanced at the girl's warm hopeful blue eyes.

_"_Hope_ Kal-El is what the house of El stands for," _his father's voice sung in his mind and he sighed. Taking the permanent marker from the lady, he began to sign the women's shirts and witfully but gently declined all ridiculous marriage proposal flung at him by the female populous.

Once the women's shirts were signed Superman waved and took off apologising for not being able to be in any iphone selfies. Once airborne high above Washington Superman sped up aiming to catch up to a woman who's bound to be several thousand miles ahead of him. It took him a good half-hour until he saw a spec in the distance, black flowing hair and a lovely familiar rack made him speed up faster. "Diana!" he called.

Wonder Woman stopped and turned over her shoulder but was surprised by thick muscular arms folding themselves around her. Pulling her close, she felt his warm breath against her ear she gasped, "Clark?"

"Diana, is everything alright you just took off in a flash." said Superman in a soft voice – ignoring the irony.

"I'm fine Clark. There's nothing to worry about," she said as she placed her palm against his sculptured features she thought was carved by Hera herself. He leaned into her touch, placing his larger hand upon hers. With the cool air around them, the warmth of him and his presence calmed Diana.

"Why do I not believe that?" he purred, his breath lightly tickling her ear and she shuddered. Clark however misinterpreted her reaction, "Perhaps we should land somewhere." Diana smiled and only nodded, clinging to his warmth.


	7. Chapter 2: Washington (Pt 3)

Once they gently descended, continuing to hold eachother, upon firm ground. Their boots made no noise against the long thin green tresses of grass. Clark was unsure but he knew they were bound to be in Europe somewhere. He figured Diana lost course, without flying lower she would not have had any landmarks to go by.

They both glanced out into the dark merky blue water that weaved calmly across the white frizzy surface. The many rocks and boulders that lined the shorline gave Clark a closer approximation as to where they may be. 'England maybe . . . or Ireland?' he thought as he glanced around, examining the area for anymore ideas to pinpoint his geographical location.

"Clark, dear. What's the matter?" Diana purred and his blue eyes met hers.

"Wasn't I supposed to ask that?" he chimed, "Dear." Diana smiled. The cold wind picked up, Diana's hair and Clark's cape swung in the air. It was a perfect moment, Diana seemed to have almost forgotten the reason for her depature. Until a shiver ripped through her, she was never prone to the cold or heat like other women but the strange trembling her body under went was strange to her as the air didn't feel cold to her it was nothing but warm.

Without questioning, Clark removed his cape, though at first he thought it best to keep it connected to his uniform. That was well before he met the strong woman in his arms – someone who took him by surprise – he never would have dreamt his idea would have its benefits. "Clark?" quizzed Diana.

"Why don't we sit down and talk?" he offered and extended his elbow for her. She reluctantly curled her arm through his as he turned and lead the way.

Moving away from the edge of the cliff that overlooked the shoreline below. They wandered towards a thick waddle tree. It's green lush leaves glowed under the sun, swaying happily with the breeze as if welcoming the two.

Once out of the sun, the two nestled under the tree. Clark sitting with his back against the bark but his rear and legs curled into the roots and curves of the grass. Holding his hand out, Diana willingly grasped with his cape around her shoulders, he lightly yanked her against his chest and she smiled content once more in his arms and away from the worries of the world around her.

The two were silent for some time.

Indulging in each other's presence. Diana knew he was going to ask and this time she beat him to it. "Home." she said.

Clark glanced down at her. Diana continued to peer on ahead, comforted by the sight. Clark didn't answer instead waited. She continued, "I want to go home because . . . I'm worried about my sisters." Diana this time, turned into him, curling her legs between his she sat nestled against him, her form perfectly moulding into his. "I know they can take care of themselves but I don't . . ."

She couldn't finish the sentence.

"You don't want to wake up one day, to find out you're all alone." Diana nodded against his chest, afraid she crossed some line. "Hey, look at me." Clark willed, his long thick fingers threaded under her chin, forcing her gaze to meet his. "It's okay, I understand. Just next time don't storm off like that. I was worried you wouldn't meet me half way." The pain that slipped through his eyes was quick but it was slow enough for Diana to catch and decipher it. Her hands cupped his larger face in her smaller hands.

"I will always meet you half way. And if you can never me meet half of the way I'll go the whole way. Just don't make me regret it." she spoke softly, as she reflected on that impulsive anger back in Metropolis she felt for Lois.

She saw Clark's reaction when they were on their first date but never really realised it until several months later. That he was in love with her – he was willing to do anything for her and she threw him away like he was nothing. That both pained and angered Diana to no end and that's when she vowed she would do everything in her power to never hurt him and now that look in his eyes had told her she was close – told her that she'll shatter him possibly beyond repair if she doesn't choose her words carefully. "I won't, as long as you hold up your end." he said.

"I will. For as long as I live."


	8. Chapter 3: Obscure (Pt 1)

The air stilled and the sound of singing birds stopped. Both Clark and Diana looked at each other with a knowing look – something else was with them – something dangerous. The two stood and moved away from the base of the tree only to just the shattering of bark as the tree fell towards them now sliced, evenly, in half.

Diana leaped from Clark as the two faced their new opponent. "It's that alien again!" called Diana.

"I really hope you don't mean me." Clark teased and she rolled her eyes with a playful smile gracing her lips. Clark too smiled and watched her at the corner of his eyes as she stood tall and removed her sword.

She aimed her blade at her attacker, "Identify yourself!" The alien before her gargled something unfamiliar.

"I think it's trying to talk," stated Clark as he stepped towards Diana to stand by her side. Though it's not that he was scared for her it was more along the lines he didn't want to have to yell. With the loud wind in his ears and the feriosity of it, he knew there was a storm brewing and it wasn't because of the rolling thunder clouds from the west.

"If that's the case, we'll need a translator." Diana spoke unhumoured. Her voice was drowned out by the now recent crashing waves and winding breeze.

*.*

Flash followed after Green Lantern as he flew several hundred metres high above the winding streets of Washington. "Hey GL," spoke Barry, "care to explain; why we're running around. It just doesn't make sense."

"Cyborg feels that something's stange with the sudden peak in alpha and beta waves in the area, he sent us out to search." retorted Hal.

"And that was nearby Washington."

"Not nearby. In Washington." Hal confirmed. Barry looked up and skidded to a halt. His eyes growing wide with understanding as he eyed the airbase.

There in the air just above the base were a number of armoured being stood in mid-air their armour gleaming under the sun. They, from a distance, together they looked like a large UFO but in reality there were more than a small number of enemy hostiles. "Right . . ." Barry began as he analysed their numbers in fear the same expression Hal shared for a moment before he clenched his teeth shut. "In Washington, in American airspace."

*.*

Superman caught the blade of the armoured alien that moved with such speed and force that the grass beneath its feet slipt under its launch towards the Kryptonian. Diana, instead, deflected the slashes that sprung towards her like lightening with her the sound of steel clashing steel as her braces protected her centre. With her sword tangled by the enemy's wire she had her hands tied – until her sword was yanked from her grasp.

The silver armoured alien jumped high in the air with a double spin kick – causing Diana to with a single hand, back-hand spring away from her attacker. The battle continued againts the enemy hostiles. With her back to Superman and her sword wedged in the ground she held her fists fastly before her, ready for hand to hand combat.

Just when the two began to understand the strength and skill of these outworlders four more jumped down from the sky and circled the two. No one moved, their eyes locked onto each other and their bodies tense the only thing that did move were the tress, long thin green grass and the ocean in the background as the air waffled through the fight undisturbed.

The aliens sprung forward. Instinctively, Clark and Diana caught each other's hand. Diana leaped forward her boots crushing and kicking the heads of her enemies and the weapons they carried while Superman being the support. Once done he wrapped Diana in his arms but not affectionately instead as leverage and launched her high in the air where she flipped and fell towards her sword.

Several alieans clashed with Superman whilst others divided towards Wonder Woman. Who this time, sliced off their limbs effectively before jabbing them in where she approixmated their heart would be. Superman however, stomped the ground, causing it to become uneven, several of his enemies became unbalanced and with this window of opportunity he tore them apart bear handed.

The battle soon was over and only one remained. One that Wonder Woman purposely left, severed in half, crawled along the ground. Black blood oozed out from beneath the unidentified attacker. She spied Clark who examined the alian, "Strange, he's losing alot of blood but still has the strength to move."

"I don't care." Diana retorted, angered by their interruption. "I just want to make sure their heart is where ours are." Due to the recent unexpected suprise of the alien being alive when she stabbed it does a lot to a warrior.

Once the the heart was spotted she plunged her sword into the aliens chest and it immidately ceased to move. Her sword's blade doused in black blood glistened as she wipped it on her thigh.

Diana turned to Clark, her eyes firm. "You're going now, again, aren't you?" he asked. She only nodded and turned from him and soon wandered towards the edge of the clearing where the cliff rose high above the smooth rocks below.

"I'm sorry I have to – my sisters need me."


	9. Chapter 3: Obscure (Pt 2)

Clark stepped away from the now dead aliens and watched Diana, inquiring, "Will you at least say goodbye first?"

Diana without hesitation. Ran into his arms, her eyes met his blue eyes and she smiled, "Of course I will. I owe you that much for taking off before without any word."

Before Clark were to say anything in return, his lips were held fast by Diana's. Hers moulded perfectly against his full ones. Strange enough, as his hand found the back of her neck and the base of her head, her hair stringing smoothly through his slender larger fingers. A burning desire greeted him and the light light need to say goodbye turned into something more intense. Though he fought for control, he knew Diana knew little about what came after a kiss. He meant to bring it up with her but didn't know how.

There was a time when he believed Trevor was her first. When he confronted the Cornel his initial hypothesis was wrong. The prideful purity she has, would more often than not, steer away relished sexual men but with him the thought of it was nerve wrecking as his mind fought for control, to hold back was something he never expected nor ever needed to. Sure he's been with an innocent woman before but never had he been so nervous.

Clark could only guess that maybe because it was a Human woman at the time with only little self-defence, someone, was not as intimidating, to him someone who can handle rounds of fired bullets with ease. Diana on the other hand, if felt threatened, would lock him into a painful hold that he was sure wouldn't be a turn on in anyway. With as much inner strength he could muster, Clark slowly edged away from Diana who regarded him with an all too familiar dazed expression. 'Way to be careful. Clark!' he thought, bitterly. "You should aid your sisters," Clark managed keeping his voice light before his face moulded into an unreadable expression. He stepped from the Amazon and released his hold.

Diana oblivious to his internal torment, pecked him lightly on the cheek, "Of course, thank you. I'll be back as soon as I can." She ran towards the cliff and leaped into the air.

"Diana." Clark called after her. She turned her body wistfully in air and regarded her ever devotional partner. "Please . . . be careful." The look in her eyes gave her a nervous sensation one she never experienced before the butterflies in her stomach went ramped. Something she was sure she wouldn't have expected but feared to see again – it was fear not for her but fear for what he couldn't control around her or so she concurred.

So instead, she tried to comfort him in the only way she knows how.

"You forget, I'm the champion of the Amazons. No warrior has gotten past me and none ever will. I shall return shortly." She turned her back to him and flew towards Paradise Island. 'Home,' she thought, 'I wonder how the others have faired. I'll soon get my answer. Regardless, of that. Clark for a moment seemed strained. Perhaps I should cook him dinner when all this is over. It just maybe the tension of war.'

*.*

"Woah!" Flash jumped. The many aliens flew towards them as base sirens sprang throughout the vicinity piercing loudly the air of hostility. Energy whips and bullets showered him as he dodged and zipped passed them. "They're actually trying to kill me." he muttered, annoyed.

Hal on the other hand rolled his eyes. "Honestly, you think there here for a hot cup of Joe."

The Fastest Man Alive barked, "No. Of course not!" Barry wandered slowly towards Hal. Their backs pressed inches from each other. "I just hoped they were I don't know trying to take over the world."

"That just maybe what they want to do but regardless. To conquer something, you need to eliminate all threats that would stop or halt your chances."


	10. Chapter 3: Obscure (Pt 3)

*.*

"Must you go?" he asked.

"Yes, my sisters need me." she said, sullenly. Her blue eyes met his gaze.

"Will you at least say goodbye?" Clark pleaded as he reached out for her head, his fingers curled through hers as she flew into his thick arms that held her closer to him. The scent of her hair permiated that of sand and sun. She kissed him and he eagerly returned her notion – ravigged by her intoxicating aroma and irrisitable soft curves. Tension built within him as he surpressed a groan, at the feel of her tongue tracing his own teeth.

They parted for a moment before Clark captured her lips with his, once again, suckling on her lower lip sent her into hysterics as she yanked arousingly at his dark thick locks. "Clark," she moaned and he found himself above her as the thick green strands of grass tickled his naked skin. From his waist down did the rest of his uniform remain as Diana wore a toga.

Her attire seemed strange for this age.

He was sure that she would wear those out of dated greek attires on Themascrya but here with him – certainly not. He continued to kiss her feverously as he pressed against her, closing the aching distance between them. His hand roamed from her ankle to her inner thigh, he felt her body react to his gentle touches. The gasps she whispered in his ear shot through her teeth as he nibbled on her ear lobe and trailed tender kisses along her jaw down her neck and over her cleavage concealed by her attire, drove him mad.

"You have no idea what you do to me," he groaned against her and slipped off her dress revealing her bear breasts and pale-yellow underwear. With his free hand he stretched from her leg, he clasped both of her wrists together. He cupped and teased her breast until he found it not enough. She wiggled under him and that broke his control – he was hard and now desperate.

He released her wrists and moved towards that irritating fabric and tore it off. "Clark!" she gasped both mad and wet. He could smell it, her arousal and see its baby pink lips almost twitching for his touch. His mouth captured her as his fingers held her open for his tongue that drove her to shake and shudder beneath him. Her erotic gasps and pleasured moans were drowned out.

The only sound he heard was the sea and the blood hammering in his ears.

He explored every inch of her with his lips and fingers. He felt her buck and pull at the roots of his hair but as always, he kept his ground, refusing to quell her needs not now not when he finally was so close. Even as he suckled her senstive spot she locked onto him but that didn't stop him not until he was sure she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

With her taste on his lips and flooding his tongue, he hovered over her once more and demanded, "Want a taste?" Diana pulled him to her and locked her lips against him as much as she could while her tongue fought against his. Clark never noticed not until he saw her heated cheeks and flustered skin, he smiled and just to test his theory. He pressed his firm thick manhood against her own, almost losing the tiniest bit of control he had. The pressure of her against him, the soft smooth contours and heat of her genatalia, he would control himself. He would!

That was before he heard her loud gasp. His eyes regarded her for a moment, the look in her eyes were ravished and burning with desire. He figured to play with this for a moment, "Do you like that?" he mused and her body arched as she pulled at the grass in response. Her moist lips parting, desperate for air. _'Those lips,' _he thought as he bent over and lightly pressed against them. _'Will always be mine.'_

As she threaded her arms around his neck, her legs locked around his waist. "Clark?" she asked, looking at him.

"Yes beautiful," he purred whispering in her ear.

"Get up." This puzzled him. Didn't she just want him a moment ago, so why is she looking at him with annoyance?

"Huh?" he asked. Soon pain radiated through him, he was used to pain and his strength to deal with blows that would kill normal people.

"Get off of me Smallville!" That's when his mind registered. His eyes slowly fluttered open at bit dazed before shocked only to reveal an annoyed Lois Lane beneath him holding pepper spray just inches from his face not noticing the raging taser in her other hand. "You disgusting _Barbarian_!" she growled and pressed the button.

Soon the small apartment was filled with Superman's aching screams.


	11. Chapter 4: Remember When (Pt 1)

**Hey guys its me again, I've written so much more for our lovely power couple. Anyway, sure Lois was suspicious but would it really matter all this time later? Woah 3,000 + reads and still more to come! Keep it up guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Part 1**

Half an hour later, Lois sat opposite a red eyed Clark, annoyed and ready for her collegue's next assault – not realising Clark's very good acting. His glasses askwed and his mind still a bit muddled. "Lois?" he asked again somewhat confused. He swore he saw Diana before or maybe it was their resemblence that made his mind go bonkers.

"It's me Smallville." she almost roared. "Eat your breakfast before I throw it at you!"

"Did I mention I'm sorry." he mulled. Though the dream was so real he was sure it was, until he realised, that Diana was at birth home and he was in Metropolis – far from _her_.

"Only a hundred times." she muttered glancing away with her arms crossed.

"Why are you here again?" he asked.

"For the cover story. Remember we're going to Japan. The flight leaves in four hours. I decided to swing by your place to make sure you were up but all I saw were you in bed, buldging away." she said as her blue eyes skimmed his large frame that she never realised he had and to the table where she predicted his groin would roughly sit. "Don't tell me you forgot." she mused as she placed her elbow on her table and her chin in her hand. Clark was silent. "You _idiot_. If I didn't come by I'm sure you would have missed the flight!"

"I'm sorry," he pouted and turned to eat his beacon, toast and scrambled eggs Lois made while he was in the shower. Than a thought occured to him and he had to ask, "Um . . . I didn't do anything to you, did I?" His blue eyes pleaded with her firm ones and she sighed.

"No, other than pulling me into your bed." she said, "Though in the future, I think I'll stay clear and perhaps throw water on you from a distance, especially, if your having one of _those_ dreams." If it were possible for Clark to turn redder than what he already was he definately would be a Kryptonian tomato. If they even existed.

Once Clark had finished his meal he sighed and pushed his plate away. Where Lois picked it up and wisfully took it towards the kitchen to clean. With the tap water running in the background of his thoughts, he allowed Lois to do as she pleased which he was fully aware was her way of coping with awkward situations or difficult situations. _'Why does he seem so familiar?'_ she thought as she continued to scrub already clean plate.

Clark on the other hand moved to the hallway mirror to fix his tie. A shadow crossed through the opening of his door in the reflection of the mirror and he glanced back one last time at Lois, "Hey, Lois." he called.

"Yeah," she sang.

"I'm going to be in my room looking for something, I'll be out soon 'kay." He quickly shuffled into quaters locking the door behind him.

"When is it he's _not_ strange." Lois muttered after Clark vanished into his bedroom as she dried her hands and moved to the living room and turned on the TV knowing – she'll call Jimmy. Pulling out her phone she hit speed dial and moments later the a connection was set and Jimmy picked up.

"Hello . . . Lois?" he greeted.

"Hey Jim, it's me, you remember what today is?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm already up and ready waiting for you two to swing by and pick me up."

"Sorry to say we may be another half-an hour." Lois confessed as she flicked through the channels.

"Why couldn't get up the big guy?" he teased.

"Something like that. Hey Jimmy, this is going to sound strange coming from me but have you notice Clark's rather . . . _built_." she whispered into the phone peaking around the corner to the dining room and towards the bedroom that lays within the small hall.

"Ha." Jimmy laughed, "Told you he was a big guy."

"So I take it you've know for a while now. Huh?"

"Yeah, remember we went to the beach. That's when I found out." Jimmy recalled, "He said something about going to the gym."

"Really now," she said eyeing Clark's bedroom door, "We'll see you soon Jimmy."

"'Kay see ya Lois." Lois hit end and eyed the room Clark was in. _'What could he possibly be looking for that would take this long?'_ she mused a little annoyed.

* * *

**Lol. Looks like Superman had a sex-dream haha! Feel free to tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 4: Remember When (Pt 2)

**Turns out there's some more troubled for our power couple. XD**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Part 2**

"Now that was something," Batman commented very much amused by the sight. Clark's face turned red.

"It wasn't intentional." Clark defended as he crossed his arms.

"I know but given the uncanny sight I was prepared to knock you off of her." Batman smiled a sinister smile, Superman stiffened.

"I'm going to assume you have something in that belt of yours to send me flying, don't you?"

"Without giving away your second identity – of course." Bruce continued, "but I could always tell Diana I'm sure she'll love this."

Clark straightened. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Keep you cape on, I'm not going to." he teased and Clark raised a brow surprised at this side of Batman, "Though it would be interesting to see the outcome, I'm sure Trevor will be estatic."

"What do you mean?" Clark asked now – beyond confused.

Batman moved away from the window and towards Superman, "Do you really believe he's over her? Sure he puts on a front but that's what all a man can do when they see a respectable woman they love with someone else or rather when they know, that the person they love should be with that someone else even if they can't be with that person because society won't let them."

"You seem to speak from experience." Clark stated.

"More or less." Batman confirmed as he wandered the room. Eyeing everything, including, the tidy arrangement in furniture.

"What are you doing?" Clark asked the Dark Knight.

"Trying to get a better understanding of someone who steals another man's woman." Clark glared at Bruce.

"I did not steal anything. Trevor didn't make a move and I did. How could I not, have you seen her?"

"True. But normally men would run at the sight of her."

"Because she's a crime fighter?"

"No because she's smart, brave, strong and powerful. Her beauty is intimidating enough on its own."

"Guess now, I understand Hal's reaction to the sight of our date."

Bruce smiled, "You make it possible to reach women like that without having to threaten them or be complete arses."

"_Lovely_ . . ." Clark muttered as he remembered how some men would treat women. It disgusted him to know they called themselves "men" at all. "But you forget: I am, Superman, after all."

Bruce's smile dropped. "Clark?" Lois's voice rang, from the otherside of the locked door. Bruce eyed Clark, momentarily, before he tossed a small module that Superman caught with ease.

"Take a look at it as soon as you can." Clark nodded and Batman disappeared into the early morning sunrise.

Lois pushed against the door and turned its handle. Clark pocketed the device and walked over to his collegue who rattled the locked handle someone he was sure would get suspecious. "Hang on Lois."

* * *

**Decided to add another few chapters today, since I won't or may not be updating for a while. I'm sure I will but you know something things in life pop up and need to be prioritised.**


	13. Chapter 4: Remember When (Pt 3)

"Diana!" called Hipolita, the Queen of the Amazon's. As Diana turned from Artemis who discussed battle strategies for the potential threat.

"What is it mother?" Diana called as she ran to her mother and pulled her into her arms.

"There is a disturbance at the far end of the island. I've sent warriors to search but . . ." she began, "they never returned." Gasps of anger and fear flooded the female warriors dressed in armoured togas with double-edged swords and rounded shields.

The hunting party quickly shot through the forest on their horses. The galloping sound of hooves and panting breath of horses could be heard with the sound of taping metal. Soon Hipolita pulled up her horse and eyed the surroundings of the cliffside and the sea stretched out below under the pale blue sky and white fluffy clouds. "This is where I had sent them."

Diana dismounted her horse and walked towards the edge of the cliff, peering further below. "Didn't you say that there were strange phenonmions currently occuring in Man's world?" Artimis inquired, her dark eyes regarded the back of Diana's head in respect.

"Yes, I did." Without notice her feet began to hover and she drifted from the cliff, high above the crashing waters below. Her black hair, tipped at the end by a brace, swung in the air around her. It whipped around her features, elegantly. "There's nothing here."

"That's exactly what I meant." commented Hipolita. The Amazon's turned to each other with surprised and confused expressions whilst Diana didn't move and muttered:

"Hera, help them." Diana soon descended back to her sisters and mounted her horse. Kicking it into gear it sped off with the other Amazon's following after her and her mother. After the Amazon's had disappeared into the heavy rainforest droplets of blood plummeted onto the ground. _Drip, drip, drip._ It carried on until, black armoured boots trampled upon the blood that now rolled the head of the unfortunate Amazon.

Hours later, the sun soon began to set and flanks of Amazon's began patrol. Within the main palace walls, Hipolita sat on her throne, her head pillowed in her hand as she shook her head remorsefully. Sure her sisters were trained to fight and to die is often what followed. However, her knowing that she was unable to predict her enemies' movements just showed how deadly these aliens really are. "First of which we need to know what they are and how they work." Artimis proposed and kneeled before the Queen, "Your majesty, please allow me to bring back the corpse of these trespassers."

"Very well be sure to take Diana with you." she said eyeing the red head.

"As you wish, my Queen."

*.*

Before Clark and Johnny moved to their gate. Clark did a quick take of his friends sitting at the small cafe with a coffee in hand, surely trying to stay awake enough to not trip over themselves while bording the flight. His strides were long and without realisation he made it to the men's room and scanned all the cubicals and faucets. No one was in sight. Rounding a corner he picked the far end of the cubicals – a disabled toilet and closed the door, locking it quickly behind him. He strode over to the loo, pushed down the toilet lid he sat down, pulling out the device he had in his pocket. It was strange it was like Batman knew Clark was heading to Tokyo so had given him an Iphone – he had no use for it afterall he had one of his own but to see Bruce just hand off like that somewhat annoyed him. "Stuck up rich guys."

He pressed on and the screen began to light up, moments later, he didn't access the home page of the device, instead, something completely different. It read across the screen: Superman. Before his name faded and Batman's voice broke through and so did the many incidents, plans and information he managed to recieve thus far.

*.*

"Cyborg! Batman!" called Diana as she ran into the conference room not surprised to find it empty. She turned her heel only to find herself in Trevor's arms. "Trevor!"

"Diana?" he asked, confused by the expression that plastered her features.

"They're gone." she said, "They're all gone."

Recognition splashed across his features. "The Amazon's are dead?" he said in disbelief, "how?" Diana shook her head, her features changed from fear to blank.

"No. They vanished. Every last one of them."

"How?" he asked. Diana pulled out a large metal disc that just fit within her grip.

"This." Several hours later, Diana soon returned to Metropolis. _'Hopefully, Clark has the message by now.' _she thought as she recalled Trevor immidately sending the intel Diana recieved to every member of the Justice League. She climbed into the window she knew Clark left unlatched should she return. Entering the empty room, she called, "Clark?"

"Here." he said as thick breeze flung around the room from his speed. Immidately, he walked towards her and wrapped her in his arms, "I knew I should have come with you." Was all he could say to comfort his pained partner. Several moments later, he asked, "What happened?"

"I can't say." she confessed and rested her head on his chest.

"Why not?" he asked as he cradled her. He felt her shift in his arms as his gaze locked on to his he gasped.

"Because, I'm hurting and I don't know how to stop it." she confessed and he placed his hand against her cheek, she pressed her palm against his hand. "Please, don't worry. I'll be fine. I ache knowing that I can't do anything right now until Cyborg gives the word."

"I know how you feel." he said and motioned Diana towards the dining room._ 'Except my problem has nothing to do with the Amazon's more like _my_ Amazon.' _he thought as he pulled out a chair for her and watched as she sat down.


	14. Chapter 5: Conclusions (Pt 1)

**Sorry if you find this annoying I'm working on the spelling and grammar. I guess I just wrote it without having a chance to re-read. Silly move I know. All is to be revealed soon. Hopefully, if I can write it properly. Haven't written fanfics in a while. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Part 1**

Diana remained quiet as Clark made them a cup of coffee.

Diana, to Clark's surprise, enjoyed Chai Tea. Something that made his stomach swirl and with his already sensitive senses his nose was going to take the brunt of it. "Diana . . ." Clark called as he fixed their coffees only to find that she was not at the dining room table and smiled to himself. He turned towards the balcony attached to the living room and walked with their cups of coffee in hand and towards a small outdoor glass table where he placed them before turning his attention back to the only women in his heart – at this moment in time.

He was pleased to know, he effectively managed to get his cover story together. So with everything out of the way – well almost (minus the raging aliens) he felt the necessity in enjoying his lover's company while he still could – waiting valiantly for the word Cyborg would give to react. Though thinking back on it now, Lois was a little disappointed that he took off early. He shook his head,_ 'I shouldn't be wasting my time, thinking about a married woman. It goes against all my morals.' _

He folded his arms around Diana's waist, "I have your coffee." he muttered in her ear and she giggled.

"Thank you," she said, "But I want to enjoy you first." Nervousness swum through him and Clark forced it down. She pressed her back against him and placed her head on his shoulder as she watched the view of Metropolis in the calming sunset. "It's a very beautiful sight."

"It is." he agreed.

Silence filled the air for a while before Diana spoke, "He's searching for a pattern."

"I know." Clark said, tiredly. "I don't understand why we can't send them off – now."

"But how would that solve finding my sisters and the other members of the airbase?" Diana questioned deep in thought, "Cyborg said that more were bound to be abducted and if not that – killed. I know I've had my fair share of battles and wars but it feels beyond strange to sit back and do nothing. I really don't like this waiting around." Clark laughed.

"Neither do I. I'm more concerned about Hal and Berry they haven't been seen since the airbase abduction and Cyborg's considering they've been abducted too." That's when he stepped away from her, his desire for her growing once more. "Let's have our coffee, we deserve a little break." Diana caught his hand and watched him carefully.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, slightly concerned. "Lately you've been pulling away from me like I'm a plague." Diana's eyes were pained as she regarded his shocked features, "Don't you want to be with me anymore?" Clark stepped closer to her, his palm against her soft creamy skin.

"That's not the reason, Diana." he spoke, painfully – unsure how much he could handle.

"Than what's the problem?" she asked now even more confused. "Is there another?"

That caught Clark's attention, "No. There hasn't been anyone for a while now. I made sure to that. I mean – how would it be fair on you if there was someone else who had my attention. That wouldn't be healthy."

"So if there's no one else and you want to be with me than what's the problem?" she asked. Clark fell silent for a moment. "_Please_, tell me." He didn't say anything instead just eyed her slowly concealed body from head to toe and back again. Clark released his hand and headed inside picking up his coffee in the process. "Oh." Is all he heard.

"I'm not going to rush you Diana. I'll wait for eternity if I have to." he said surprised he didn't have to explain that would have been difficult. His shoulder's sagged as he placed his mug on the glass coffee table in the living room and turned on the TV. Diana stood staring at Clark as he sipped his coffee and watched the evening news. _'Great Hera, what do I do now?' _she thought now feeling as nervous as Clark was moments ago._ 'No one said this was easy. What if it goes wrong?'_

Seeing her Chai Tea untouched on the small glassed table. She skulled it down, quickly, ignoring the burn. She knew he hated the smell of it so might not like the taste of it. So as quietly as she could or rather as normal as she could she put her empty coffee cup in the sink and wandered towards the bathroom unaware of Clark eyeing her, worryingly, as he heard and saw the hammering of her heart.

Diana smiled in the mirror, critically eyeing her teeth and pulled out her toothbrush and squeezed out a small amount of toothpaste and gently began to brush her teeth. Still feeling a little giddy she brushed it two more times more before removing her casual clothes than her battle armour. Hopping into the shower she began to scrub her skin but left her hair untouched and brushed it in the mirror. Wrapping a bath towel around herself, she felt even more nervous she knew she desired him too like that for a while now, even consulted her mother about the strange desire she had for him and all her mother said, "In Man's world, men and women have a different craving that doesn't involve food. Rather the necessity to reproduce."

Diana soothed, "Great Hera, give me strength." For some strange reason out of all the battles she fought this non-violent action seemed the most daunting at all. She's heard horrible stories of men and grew up knowing that she had to fear them in order to survive than she met Trevor and he wasn't so bad – than there was Clark he was on a whole new level. That much she knew and being the warrior she was that was what she wanted. A man unafraid to express his emotions and love unconditionally – something she was told growing up never existed in a man.

She walked to the bathroom door and slowly peeled it open before she stopped in the living room behind the couch where Clark sat still watching the news. "Diana, dear. Is everything . . ." Clark asked as he craned his head over his shoulder, his words stopped as he eyed Diana in a bath towel. Her stomach now tightening with something else other than nervousness and it was the craving her mother spoke about. Clark turned off the TV and scanned her from head to toe. "What are you . . .?"

"Giving you what you want . . . or rather what _we_ want."

* * *

** I still have yet to figure out what or rather how to turn this story. No ideas what-so-ever and I'm aiming to continue to write hoping a proper story line will jump in soon. I hope.**


	15. Chapter 5: Conclusions (Pt 2)

**Okay, so I've read over the recent reviews and have realised a person in particular is right in the regards that the storyline is jarred. Sorry about that I'm trying a new style of writing and obviously failing but will continue to provide several more hints and queues that will lead up to the actions behind Cyborg and Batman. Though the Superman not noticing Batman I put that there because I thought it would've showed Batman's awesome ninja skills but perhaps failed. I've seen different versions of Superman and Batman so I'm sorry if they're off character. Did I mention I haven't written fanfics in a very long time. Anyway, all comments are welcome. I'll do my best to consider each comment.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Part 2**

Cyborg peeled over the incidents citizens' of each country have reported. The areas with high radioactivity was a major concern, he knew that keeping the team together was one of his priorities. Especially when he knew that somewhere or rather somehow, Berry and Hal would end up as another victim but he wasn't sure until now. "They're taking our planets' protectors." he muttered, "They took Hal and Berry, best way to break up a powerful fighting force. The Amazonians and Atlantians." His red eye glowed as he skimmed through the newly reported armoured alien sightings. "Biomechanical? Weaponry."

"Cy?" quizzed a voice and Cyborg minimised his data log and turned his attention to the man at the door. Cornel Trevor stood with a hand beside the steel wall as if knocking before entering, his hesitation for permission was unnecessary in Cyborg's eyes. "The President wants a word."

"Tell him, later." Cyborg replied as he placed his head back on his steel chair.

"No – _now_." said an arduous voice. Cyborg's head shot up and the President of the United States of America stormed into the room, followed by the Directors of Homeland Security, FBI, Special Forces and other high ranking officials of the American Military and Security. "Care to explain to me why _my_ people and the people of various other countries are being taking left, right and centre. Even our Special Forces and Marines are being kidnapped. Alien sightings and UFO crop circles are popping up – _everywhere_. Why hasn't the Justice League done nothing to fend of these _invaders_?" growled President Andrew Booth. He was a wide shouldered man, old for his age but strong, the only discrepancy to his age was the gelled back grey hairs of his.

"I agree! We placed our trust in people bigger than what we ever hoped to be and when we _need_ them the most they don't _show_!" roared an African American woman with a shaved head not too short but enough to be managed, her dark eyes locked on his as her dark red lips arched into a snarl. "What's the point of having a league of superhumans when they don't defend what's _ours_!"

The complaints slung towards Cyborg who stepped forwarded and walked down several steel steps and eyed with a levelled gaze the angry power players. He knew what to do but knew he had to wait. Only wait long enough for Batman to gather what he needed. "Are you telling me you would like the League to start a war?" Cyborg demanded, his tone never giving away the anger and nervousness he felt.

"If that's what it takes to remove them!" spoke a blond haired man, the Director of Homeland Security. "Get the Green Lantern and his merry men. I'm sure the aliens in green will be willing to help us."

"That will not happen." Cyborg calmly spoke, "The Flash and Green Lantern have both been kidnapped. This threat, we have yet to clearly identify, is targeting countries' defenders and protectors. Green Lantern and the Flash were the first of many to come. The Amazons in the Pacific and the Atlantians have been taken as well – we have yet to hear from Aquaman and giving the circumstances of our situation is most likely abducted with his people."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying from what we've gathered so far, is this race whatever it is, isn't taking to experiment or learn it's taking to weaken. In order to over throw." Cyborg said as he brought up the past images of many military, police and people with exceptional fighting abilities are attacked by the aliens before taken away through a form of teleportation.

"To overthrow." mimicked a brunette man, the Director of the Secret Services. Cyborg merely nodded in response. "As in . . .?"

"They plan to share this world but with us – helpless." Cyborg turned to the protected image behind him, "Given what history has shown us, they intend to _enslave_ the Human Race." As those words left his mouth, Cyborg, heard the countless gasps of fear around him. _'It's funny how history repeats itself,' _he thought, bitterly.

* * *

**Yes, sorry there's no Superman and Wonder Woman lemon scene. Just trying to figure out where to go from here.**


End file.
